<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Light by BWdaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737995">A Night to Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer'>BWdaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2getherweek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BWSongAUFest, Boy's Love, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree-centric, Falling In Love, Fluff, In Another Life: Monthly BrightWin FicFest (2gether: The Series RPF), Inspired by 2gether: The Series (TV), Lawyer Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong, Love, M/M, Music, Musician Sarawat Guntithanon, Romantic Fluff, Sarawat Guntithanon in Love, Sarawatine Week | SW 2020, Tine Teepakorn in love, Yaoi, bright vachirawit - Freeform, win metawin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A life of wealth and fame<br/>A bad boy reputation<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>A path that’s already written<br/>A savior who needs saving<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>A fateful meeting<br/>And a chance at a new beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree &amp; Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Sarawat Guntithanon/Original Character(s), Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong &amp; Sarawat Guntithanon, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Original Character(s), Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BrightWin_AU, Sarawatine Week, brightwin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***VERY SLOW UPDATES, SORRY.  I also need to revise some chapters to make the story better.  I hope to upload new chapters soon*** </p><p>Where Sarawat Guntithanon is Light Thinnakorn, a popular singer-songwriter who gained international fame after the disbandment of his long-time band, Ctrl+ S; the story is told from his point of view</p><p>Where Tine Teepakorn is Night Chatri, the son of a wealthy CEO who just came back to Thailand after pursuing further law studies abroad</p><p>Where P' Fang is P' Fang, Light's loyal road manager</p><p>** That’s it, those are the characters I could picture for this story so far.  I will add on as the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse at Light's world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A toast for another sold out concert!”</p><p>Too loud.</p><p>I want to go home.</p><p>Seven years and I still haven’t really gotten used to these after-parties with socialites and CEOs.  What a waste of time and money. If it were up to me, I would rather be at home, sleeping.</p><p>“Can we go now?” I ask my road manager, P’ Fang.</p><p>She has been my RM ever since I started my career, so she knows me quite well; however, she’s also the type to stay in parties because of the free drinks and the opportunity to sell me to sponsors. Not me “ME”, but me, the 28 year-old singer-songwriter and international star. She keeps saying that she’ll quit on me because of my poor attitude and for being a stubborn ingrate, but she’s still with me until now. I don’t know why.</p><p>“You know the answer to that question,” she gives me a sorry smile.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, they bring in the money. It’s part of the job. Blah, blah, blah.” I roll my eyes. At least the drinks are good; I might as well enjoy the free alcohol. I down another glass of wine- my tenth, three more than my usual. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning.</p><p>“Light!”</p><p>Someone calls me from across the room.</p><p>“Oh, hi Boss, Mr. Thongchai, Sir!” He’s my ultimate boss, the CEO of the company I work for. Among all the bosses I have, he’s the only one I can talk to. The others? They’re all capitalist jackasses who don’t give a shit as long as I fatten up their wallets.  At least this one makes sure that I’m well taken-cared of from bad press, legal suits and angry ex-girlfriends, plus he gives me vacation time too.</p><p>“Light, I want you to meet my son.  He just came back from his studies abroad.  As I mentioned to you before, he will be joining the legal team but he’ll be assigned to you.”</p><p>I try so hard not to roll my eyes-- ‘Oh great, another babysitter’</p><p>Everything starts to become hazy as another shot of alcohol burns my throat.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Khun Light” says a perky voice behind me. </p><p>Just hearing the person’s voice already makes me feel tired.</p><p>I want to go home!</p><p>I force my heavy eyelids to remain open as I lazily turn to see the face behind the voice.</p><p>I fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perky Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light gets a taste of what he has to deal with from now on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up in my bed with a splitting headache. How did I even get here? I try to recall last night’s events but everything was a blur.</p><p>Indistinct chatter can be heard beyond my bedroom door.  I try to open my eyes to see who’s disturbing my peace.</p><p>‘Ugh; too bright!’</p><p>I stagger towards the bathroom as the sun shines on the source of the noise.</p><p>“Too loud!”</p><p>I then realize that it’s not a group of people talking but a single person singing in the shower to a HONNE song.</p><p>“You’ll always be my day one…You and no one else…Thankful you’re my…”</p><p>Fuck! Did I have drunk sex again?! I quickly turn back to my room but stop midway.</p><p>“Oh hi, you’re awake. I hope you don’t mind me using your shower—”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” I yelled at him. “Did we?” I added, just to make sure.</p><p>“What?”, asks the guy back.</p><p>“Did we?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing, what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What nothing?”</p><p>“Alai, forget it! J-just answer me.  Who are you and what are you doing in my shower?” my exasperation rising.</p><p>“As I was saying before you blacked out last night, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Khun Light,” he smiles and extends his right hand for a handshake.</p><p>It’s perky voice.</p><p>I open my eyes fully and look at the person in front of me.  Everything’s still too bright, but not because of the sunlight.  Standing before me is a half-naked fair-skinned, tall young man with the most beautiful face I have ever seen.  For a guy, his features are really pretty.  I’m not the kind of person to say that about someone of the same sex, but there’s no other way to describe him. He has clear glass skin, kind hooded dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, an attractive nasal bridge and full red lips, which exposes two prominent front teeth when he smiles.</p><p>“I am Night Chatri Thongchai, at your service.” He lowers his hand while I just glare at him and continues, “Ms. Fang had an emergency last night so I volunteered to take you home.”</p><p>He begins to put his clothes on front of me.  I turn away.  Perky voice keeps on talking, and still too loud to my liking.</p><p>“It seems you had too much to drink Khun Light. You do know how to party, eh?” he teases with a playful smile.</p><p>“LIGHT!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Light, just call me Light,” I say irritably.</p><p>“Okay, Khun Light, gotcha! So today…” perky voice rambles on.</p><p>I inhale a deep breath and move away from this chatterbox before I totally lose my cool and smack his head.  He may really be good looking and polite, but he’s just too “happy” for me at the moment, and getting on my nerves.</p><p>“Ai, Khun Light, as I said you don’t have any scheduled activity for today but my dad told me to go over these contracts with you, is that okay?”</p><p>“No, it’s not okay. Leave.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t. Dad’s orders,” he insists as he gives me a dry smile.</p><p>“Out!” I order him as I walk towards my bedroom.</p><p>Perky voice follows me to my door.  Damn this persistent asshole!</p><p>“I’m sorry but no.  You see, I’m a very obedient child and my dad would kill me I don’t get this done.  I know my dad seems really nice and all but…,” I close the door on his face and locked it behind me.</p><p>Finally, some peace and quiet.</p><p>I return to my bed and close my eyes, hoping I could get some more sleep considering the many late-night rehearsals for the last concert.  After a few minutes, I open my eyes in frustration. I can’t sleep anymore.  All I have in my head is Perky Voice talking, telling me to wake up and check the contracts.</p><p>“Aaaargh! We just met and already getting on my nerves and in my head—not good!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light tells his story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk back towards my bedroom door and take a peek, just to check whether my boss’ son is still around.  The good guy in me pities the guy for having been tasked to look after a bad boy.</p><p>Look, I am not a bad person. I just happen to have this bad boy image that I have to keep up to sell the whole rockstar brand that I represent.  After the split with Ctrl+ S, people saw me as the opportunistic prick who left his bandmates to become a solo act, when in reality, it was the reverse.  I never intended to leave them.  They pushed me away when the company offered me a deal to record a song for a tv series.  The band took it as a sign that I would be leaving them soon, so when it was time to renew our contracts, they decided to drop me and secretly signed with another label.  They refused a once in a lifetime chance, because of a wrong assumption.  I took a risk, accepted the offer to renew my contract as a solo artist, and lost my friends.  Since then, my life had never been the same.</p><p>Before, the PR team had to make up stories about me partying all night and having sex scandals with several society girls.  Eventually, they didn’t have to make stories anymore. They wanted a bad boy, they got one.  I gave them one—much more than they can handle.  I still don’t get why people would love something so negative and toxic.  The PR team said that fans find it sexy and attractive.  It’s all bullshit if you ask me.  What’s so nice about being fake?</p><p>Last month, I had ten court cases—physical assault, drunk driving, scandalous behavior, etc. All of them were settled out of court and I got off without even having to pay a fine from my own pocket.  These were leaked to the press though, to create just the right amount of buzz for the concert.  Now that the big event’s done, I need to lay low and be a good boy until the next project comes to attract sponsorships; hence, the legal team and the boss’ son as my babysitter.</p><p>I open the door wider and see perky voice sitting on the floor next to my door, and playing a mobile game on his phone.</p><p>“You’re still here?” I ask.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I figured you’d go out of your room eventually.  I mean, you’re still human. You must get hungry too, and you would have to go out to eat.  By the way, is booze all that you have at your place? I guess you just eat out a lot or have stuff delivered to you,“ he replies casually.</p><p>“Damn, dude, you talk a lot, do you know that? I only asked why you’re still here.”</p><p>That shut him up.</p><p>Curious, I throw him a question, “By the way, what did you do while I was knocked out?”</p><p>He just shrugs and gives me an awkward smile, with his bunny teeth showing.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>Feeling uneasy at having to be a host to this stranger, I politely ask him to leave and to just come back tomorrow.  As expected, he refuses.</p><p>“Oh, I was thinking we could run through these contracts over brunch at this café down the street.  I’m hungry too, you know. Please?” Again, with the smile.</p><p>“You’re exasperating!” Ugh, why can’t I just say no to this guy?  If it were the other legal minions, they would be outside my door and on their phones, crying to their bosses. Well, I can’t exactly be the same rude and violent person to Mr. Thongchai’s son.</p><p>I give in, “Fine, just let me change first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to know each other over brunch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t know they served food here. I only ordered their coffee,” I pull a chair and grab the menu.  </p><p>“They have bad coffee but good food,” Night says a little too loudly, earning a glare from the barista behind the counter.</p><p>I look at him in disbelief.  Does this guy have a death wish?</p><p>He waves dismissively and proceeds to hand me the documents from his briefcase as he says, “oh, it’s okay.  The owner’s my cousin.  That’s why I know they serve food here.  I already told them about the coffee but my cousin insists on supporting his girlfriend’s coffee farming business.  So, what do you think?”</p><p>“It’s really bad!” I chuckle.</p><p>“What exactly is bad about it?” perky voice asks with a worried tone.</p><p>“Everything!”</p><p>“Wait, are we talking about the contracts or the coffee?”</p><p>“I thought you were asking about the coffee!”</p><p>“Alaaaai, you’re tiresome.”</p><p>“You’re exasperating!”</p><p>He suddenly laughs. This guy’s weird.  Cute.</p><p>I read through the contracts as Night begins to talk again.</p><p>“So, what got you into my dad’s company?” he asks.</p><p>Ah, the usual getting to know you questions.  I tell him that my band won a battle-of-the-bands competition, sponsored by his dad’s company.  Part of the prize was a management contract for one year and an album.  Everything was good before we all decided to go our separate ways.  I close my story with “and the rest as they say is history.” </p><p>He smirks and remarks, that’s not what I heard though;”</p><p>I just roll my eyes at him and shake my head.  Why ask me if he’s not going to believe what I say anyway? Exasperating.</p><p>Night continues, “you should be grateful though, that you’re doing something you love instead of something that you absolutely do not have any passion for.”</p><p>“I am grateful,” I tell him in an annoyed tone.  “I’ve gained so much and yet I also feel like, I’ve lost so much.”</p><p>“Still, I envy you.  If I had the choice, I would pursue anything art-related over business and law.  Maybe I’m a famous graphic artist now, if I really pursued my own dream.”</p><p>I tease him, “you’re pretty confident with your skills, huh?  Famous, yeah right!” I laugh, mockingly.  He gives me a really pensive look so I add, “you still can, you know.  It’s not too late.”</p><p>“Nah,” he shakes his head. “So, what to do next? Do you play football? Let’s play football tonight.  My college acquaintance has this friend who’s part of a football club.  They play every Monday but they practice just about everyday, whenever anyone’s free…”</p><p>I look at him with a stunned look.  First, because it’s amazing how he can speak his mind and just continue talking non-stop.  Second, because I really can’t believe this guy!  We’ve met for two seconds and here he is inserting himself into my life like it’s nothing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I ask him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asks, confused.</p><p>I think I need to draw the line here or else he might expect this brunch to be a regular thing; “Just to make it clear, I am technically your boss and we are not friends.”</p><p>“We can be…” he mutters.</p><p>“I don’t need any friends, thank you”</p><p>“I think you do.”</p><p>I’m about to protest again at this remark, but then Night adds sadly, “I certainly do.”</p><p>How do I respond to that? I just remain quiet, pretending to read through the contracts for another time.  This guy must be really lonely to even want to be my friend.  Why do I suddenly feel responsible for him?  Against my better judgment, I say, “fine, we’ll see.”</p><p>Night smiles widely, showing off his bunny teeth and says excitedly, “that’s good enough for me!”</p><p>I smile back.</p><p>“Football?”</p><p>I nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light becomes a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have been quiet for the past months.  The company was able to seal a deal with a big record producer abroad.  I spend most of the time in the studio, writing and recording songs.  There were also a few product endorsements, television appearances and radio interviews for my upcoming international album.  </p>
<p>After work, I usually just stay at home with my pet cat.  Can you believe it?  Me, a cat slave?!  I couldn’t believe it myself, but Rain gives me comfort and relieves me of stress.  It was actually Night who recommended that I get a pet to keep me company.  He said that having to care for something or someone makes a person better.  What he said has been true for the past two months.  I’ve been eating healthy and exercising regularly.  Night and I are now part of the football club he mentioned to me before.  The bottles of wine and beer at my place remain unopened.  I have also been sleeping early, because perky voice would often feel sleepy after eating too much after dinner.  He has been staying with me, just to make sure that I behave.   I thought I would mind, but it’s actually fun to have someone around to talk to at the end of the day aside from my cat.</p>
<p>Rain indeed helps me remain a better person.  </p>
<p>Night makes me want to become a better person.<br/>***</p>
<p>Perky voice has been doing his job well.  All of my pending cases were settled out of court or dismissed by the judges.  These were kept out of the social media loop, as advised by the legal team, much to the dismay of the PR team.  Night insists that going for the bad boy image would prevent me from gaining a wider and younger fan- base, especially with the forthcoming global release of my album.  He said that not all cultures embrace the negative behavior that I have been showing for the past years.  It really bewilders me how none of the previous members of the management didn’t think about this option.  </p>
<p>I still have days when I feel like going back to my old habits and ‘rebelling’, but I always get this guilty feeling that my actions would reflect poorly on Night.  There was this one time when we went to a bar and had a little too much to drink, a guy was being too close to Night and touching him everywhere, as in literally every part of his body.  Perky voice was trying to push him off, but he was too weak to do so and the guy was twice my size.  I got really pissed and pushed him off my friend.  The guy retaliated and tried to throw a punch at me but fortunately, I was able to dodge and he fell on to the floor.  People gathered around and from how it looked, they realized who I was and started taking pictures.  I immediately dragged Night from our table where he was almost passed out, and went home to my condo.  The next day, I woke up to a teary-eyed Night beside me, who was on his phone.  I learned later on that Mr. Thongchai learned about the incident at the bar after having seen the pictures of the fight, and being told about it by the company driver who brought us home.  I pretended to still be asleep and I never really did talk to him about it, but since then, I stayed away from night outs and alcohol.  </p>
<p>Let’s just say his strategy of making a friend out of me was working.  I am after all, a whipped friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>